STALKER: Road To Pripyat
by crowman077
Summary: A man named Borysko Voloshyn in search for richs in the center of the zone, ends up only getting as far as Pripyat.
1. Chapter 1-3

S.T.A.L.K.E.R.:

Road to Pripyat

Chapter 1: The Zone

My name is Borysko Voloshyn, I am 26 years old and was born in Pripyat, I was evacuated from the area only a day after birth, my father took me to a village far away from pripyat, my mom died from radiation poisoning. When I was 25 I heard of many people entering the irradiated area they call "The Zone", I was in disbelief of this for awhile, until one day, someone who was in the zone came to the village, he told stories of objects that can do amazing things, and terrifying mutants that could suck the blood out of a man in seconds, I did not believe him at first, but then he showed us one of these artifacts, he call it, jellyfish, it took away radiation from the body, I asked if I could have it, but he said, if I wanted one, I would have to get one myself, in the zone, at 26 I finally found someone who could take me to the zone, they called themselves, Mercenaries, they agreed to take me to the zone, at a price.

**In a truck, Borysko was sitting blindfolded, well a mercenary was sitting around, basically asleep, a UN-familiar sound roared out, it sounded like it belong to something large**

Borysko: What was that?

Mercenary: ehhh, probably a bloodsucker.

Borysko: **confused** bloodsucker?

Mercenary: yeah a bloodsucker.

Borysko: can you tell me more about this, "bloodsucker"?

Mercenary: Sure, if you pay me extra.

Borysko: I'll learn what it is soon enough.

Mercenary: Yeah, when its sucking your blood out.

**the merc laughs, Borysko remains silent, and becomes UN-easy, after a few more minutes of driving the truck stops **

Mercenary: Time to get off.

**the merc leads Borysko off the truck**

Mercenary: alright take off your blindfold.

**Borysko removes his blindfold, he was staring at a large swamp, he turns around facing the Mercenary**

Borysko: Hey, where am I?

Mercenary 2: **gets out of the driver seat** your in the Great Swamps.

Borysko: I thought you were taking me to the cordon?

Mercenary 2: We couldn't get past the military outpost, so we took you here.

Mercenary: Look you wanted to go to the zone, this is the zone, now give us the money you promised us.

**Borysko, hands over half of the money**

Mercenary 2: Hey! This is only half of what you owe us!

Borysko: I said, take me to the cordon, not a stinking swamp, you only get half.

Mercenary: Your not in the position to negotiate here rookie.

**the Mercs take out their guns**

Mercenary 2: Last warning, give us the rest, or you'll be sorry.

**Borysko was reluctant to pay, he started slowly reaching for his gun, when they heard the roar again**

Mercenary: Bloodsucker! **the merc shoots Borysko in the leg and starts getting back on the truck, leaving Broysko behind**

** Borysko falls to the ground, he grabs his pistol and shoots at the mercs killing one the other one was not paying attention and drove away in the truck, the roar sounded closer, Borysko tried to get up but couldn't, he began crawling to the mercs body, the roars got closer and closer, Borysko get to the merc's body and find a bandage, he starts bandaging his leg to stop the bleeding, once he was done, he turned to the merc's body and saw that a bloodsucker was sucking the blood out of it, Borysko was stunned by its appearance, it had the figure of a man, but many tentacles on the bottom of its mouth, its eyes were tiny and glowing white, its hands were like claws, and it looks like it was covered in swamp marsh, it looked at me, and roared, Borysko quickly got up and began running, but only got a few feet away before falling down in pain, he looks back at the bloodsucker but it was gone, along with the merc's body**

Borysko:** breathing heavily **Where did that thing go?

**Borysko starts looking around for the bloodsucker, but it was no-where to be seen**

Borysko: that must have been a bloodsucker, better not stick around for another one to show up **looks at the AK that use to belong to the dead merc**

Borysko: **walks over to the AK and picks it up** at least the beast left the mercenary's weapon behind **checks its mag, 29 out of 30 bullets were left **could be useful **he puts the AK on his back and starts heading into the swamps, in some bushes, 2 people were watching Borysko**

Bandit: should we Kill him now?

Bandit 2: No, we'll tell the others, then we'll hes sleeping, we kill him, and take his loot. **The bandits laugh**

Chapter 2: Bloodsuckers

**Borysko is walking through the swamp, looking at his map on the PDA to see where he is going, when he suddenly hears something in the bushes, he stops and pulls out his pistol, he aims it at the bushes, his hand shakes in fear of what could come out of the bush, the bush keeps rustling, after a few seconds, a crow fly's out of the bush, he freaks out and starts shooting a few rounds at the crow but miss's every shot, then out in the distance he can hear crows flying away from the sound of the gun fire, he puts away the gun and keeps walking, he hears beeping coming from his PDA, he looks at it and says there is a anomaly close by, he looks around and doesn't see anything, he walks forward and a cloud of poisonous gas pops up, he steps back a few feet, coughing from the gas, and begins throwing up, after a few seconds of puking, he sees a bolt on the ground, he picks it up and throws it in-front of him, the cloud pops up again, then vanishes, he walks around it and keeps going, after awhile he hears something in the bushes again, he looks at it and slowly gets out his pistol, has he is getting his pistol out, he hears something coming from another bush, he turns to it with his gun pointed at it, then he hears something from another bush, and points his gun at that bush, but he realizes, its coming from all three bushes, he constantly turns to each bush, pointing his gun at one bush then another, then he hears a familiar roar from one of the bushes, he points his gun at the bush and can see something coming at him, it was invisible, and was about 5 feet away from Borysko, he began shooting at it, after unloading half a magazine into it the pistol jammed, Borysko punch's it then try's to continue firing but is tackled down by the bloodsucker, it un-cloak's and try's to suck out Broysko's blood, Borysko is keeping the bloodsucker back by putting his arm on its chest well it try's to suck out his blood, Borysko keeps reaching for his pistol that he dropped, he gets closer and closer to grabbing it, but his strength is failing to keep the bloodsucker back, he finally grabs his gun, but before he shoots it, his arm finally gave out and the bloodsucker begins sucking out Borysko's blood, freaking out by whats going on he puts the gun to its head and shoots it, the bloodsucker dies instantly, he push's it off him and try's to get back up, but he had lost to much blood, and fell back down, the bloodsucker left marks on his skin, he looks around and see two other bloodsuckers heading towards him, he try's to get up and run away, but instead falls down from blood lost, he watch's as the bloodsuckers slowly approach him, then suddenly one of the bloodsuckers gets shot in the head, the other one begins to run off, some people walk over to Borysko**

Unknown Voice: This him?

Unknown Voice 2: yeah, that's him.

Unknown voice 3: Lets take his stuff now.

Unknown voice 4: no, I think I can use him.

**one of the men crouch's down in-front of Borysko lights a cigarette and blows the smoke in Borysko face**

Unknown Voice 4: yeah, he'll do nicely, take him back to the camp.

**one of the men go over to Borysko and picks him up, and when they start walking, Borysko passes out of the blood loss, he only remembers waking up for a few seconds, then falling back to sleep**

Chapter 3: Bandits

**Borysko wakes up, he is in bed in a wooden house, he turns his head left to a wall, he turns right to a man, the man was wearing a black trench coat, and was holding Borysko's PDA, the man looks up and sees Borysko is awake**

Unknown man: Oh, your finally awake.

Borysko: Yeah, where am I?

Unknown man: Welcome to my camp, my name is Trot, I lead a small group of bandits, and I need your services.

Borysko: Forget it, I'm not a Mercenary.

Trot: You don't understand, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive right now, and you don't have a choice, either you help me, and live, or you don't, and I kill you.

**Borysko is shoked at the bandits sentence, after a few seconds of thinking**

Borysko: Fine, I'll do it.

Trot: That a boy.

Borysko: Just tell me what I'm doing.

Trot: Yes of course, you are going to get something for me.

Borysko: what am I, getting, exactly.

Trot: your going to go get me a PKM, from those military boys at the cordon.

Borysko: Why don't you send one of your men to take the machine gun.

Trot: because the gun is mounted and is shooting at us, and I can't afford to send one of my boy's into gun fire, to risky, but you on the other hand, you, I can afford to lose.

Borysko: **sarcastically** this is a great situation for me, stuck between a pistol, and a machine gun.

Trot: Don't worry, you just need to disable it, but if you bring it back intact I will buy it off you.

Borysko: got any advice that could help me, not die.

Trot: just this little tip, let the machine gun fire at you for a bit then, when he has to reload, start running for the next piece of cover, but don't stay down for to long, or they'll send a squad down there to take care of you.

Borysko: how exactly do I, disable the gun?

Trot: how am I suppose to know that?...okay I mite know a few things that could work, if you get a very luck shot and somehow disable the gun, you can advance with ease, besides the 10 other military boys that will be shooting at you, or if you get close enough, throw a grenade between the hole that allows the gun to shoot, that should kill the basturd on the gun.

Borysko: How do I get to the Cordon?

Trot: Don't worry, I'll have one of my boys to lead you there, hey pathfinder, get your ass in here!

**a man in a brown trench coat walks in, he had a gas mask on instead of a the sack mask the bandits usually wear, and was holding a silenced sniper rifle**

Unknown Bandit: Yes boss?

Trot: I need you, to lead our friend here, to the cordon, so he can disable the machine gun, blindfold him so he doesn't know where he is, and keep a eye on him, make sure he doesn't just, run away, and if he does start running, kill him.

Pathfinder: Yes boss.

Trot: one more thing rookie, I will not give you anything if you don't bring me back the machine gun, but you are free to trade items that you may find in the outpost, or from dead stalkers, now go follow Pathfinder to the cordon, and bring me a machine gun.

**Borysko follows Pathfinder out of the room**

Pathfinder: I'm going to blindfold you here, I don't want you to know what our camp looks like if I lose track of you and decide to come back and kill us all.

Borysko: Fine, but make it fast, I don't have all day.

**pathfinder puts the blindfold on Borysko and starts taking him to the cordon, after some time of pathfinder and Borysko walking to the cordon**

Pathfinder: so, why did you enter the zone?

Borysko: a man claiming to have been to the zone came to my village, and showed everyone a artifact he claims he got from the zone, he said it was worth 4000 rubles, so I decided to go find one of my own, took me a year or so, but I made it here.

Pathfinder: Yeah, I saw those mercs running scared from the bloodsucker.

Borysko: You were spying on me?

Pathfinder: I'm a bandit, its sorta my job to spy on rookies, then take all their stuff.

Borysko: but this time, your giving me a job, that could kill me, so its about the same if you think about it enough.


	2. Chapter 4-5

Chapter 4: Blind Dogs

**Pathfinder and Borysko continued walking, Borysko had no idea where he was going, seeing how he had the blindfold on, Pathfinder talked to Borysko well they were walking**

Pathfinder: Did you live here before the Chernobyl power plant exploded?

Borysko: No, but my dad said I was born in pripyat, a day before the disaster, me and my dad got out okay.

Pathfinder: What about your mom?

Borysko: She died from radiation poisoning.

Pathfinder: well that sucks.

Borysko: I don't really mind, I wasn't really interested in my family or place of birth, I just want to be rich.

Pathfinder: You and me both.

**after some more walking, they hear barking**

Pathfinder: oh crap.

Borysko: why do I hear, barking?

Pathfinder: Dogs.

Borysko: dogs? what are dogs doing here?

Pathfinder: shhhhh... **whispers **they are blind, they can only hear us, so try to be silent.

Borysko: **whispers** maybe it would be easier for us to fight them off if I wasn't blindfolded.

Pathfinder: **whispers** if your suggesting I take your blindfold off, you can forget it.

**the barking gets closer**

Pathfinder: Crap they heard us!

**the barking is now very close and there is a silent sound of gun fire coming from pathfinder**

Pathfinder: DAMN DOGS!

**Borysko feels like something is bitting his leg and falls to the ground, he trys to kick it off but can't seem to do it sense he doesn't see it**

Borysko: Pathfinder help!

Pathfinder: take off your blindfold idiot!

**Borysko takes off his blindfold and sees a deformed dog attacking his leg, he pulls out his pistol and shoots the dog in the head, it died but was still biting into borysko's leg, he looked around and saw another dead dog laying right next to him, and pathfinder shooting at 2 other blind dogs, Borysko aimed his pistol at one of the blind dogs and shot at it, the dogs started running towards him, he kept shooting killing one but ran out of ammo and attempted to re-load, the dog was about to bit Borysko's face off, but got shot by Pathfinder before it did**

Pathfinder: You alright Rookie?

Borysko: yeah, mind getting this dog off my leg.

Pathfinder: sure thing.

**pathfinder walks over to Borysko and examines the leg with a dead dog biting it, he quickly opens the jaw of the dog, and the dog lets go with out resistance, Borysko Screams in pain for a few seconds, then pathfinder bandages his leg up**

Borysko: thanks.

Pathfinder: can you walk?

Borysko: Yeah, I think so **stands up**

Pathfinder: put your blindfold back on.

Borysko: right **picks up the blindfold and puts it back on**

**Pathfinder and Borysko continue walking, but Borysko now has a limp**

Chapter 5: Military Outpost

**After some more time of walking**

Pathfinder: Alright, we're here, take off your blindfold..

**Borysko took off his blindfold, him and his guide were in a tunnel in-front of the exist**

Pathfinder: The military outpost is up ahead, the boss told me to give you this **gives Borysko a AK-47 and 3 magazines for it **we found the AK on your back, the mags are a gift from the boss.

Borysko: Thanks, can you help me take down the Machine gun?

Pathfinder: ha, That's funny, no your on your own, boss's orders, but don't think about running back here without that machine gun, or I'll shoot ya.

Borysko: Fine, I'll be back **he starts walking out of the tunnel**

Pathfinder: Hey rookie!

Borysko: **turns around** ya?

Pathfinder: **pass's Borysko a grenade** Good luck.

Borysko: Thanks.

**Borysko walks out of the tunnel, he sees the outpost, there was a Ukrainian National Guard flag waving on a a flag pole, there were many trees along the hill side between the tunnel and the outpost, Borysko pulls out his binoculars and observes the outpost, he saw two men on the ground talking to each other next to a fence on the right of a two story house, another one on the left of the house, and on the second floor, the balcony was reinforce by steel on the bottom half, and by a chain-linked fence on the top, but there was a hole in between the two protective metal allowing a mounted PKM to shoot, the man that is suppose to be manning the gun was drunk off his ass and was barely able to stand**

Borysko: This is going to be easy, as long as I stay quite.

**Borysko started making his way down the hill, he made sure the guards didn't see him, once he was to the closest tree to the outpost, he threw a grenade at the hole that allows the machine gun to fire, it bounced off and fell back to Borysko**

Borysko: SHIT! **jumps away**

**the Outpost's alarms sounded off, Borysko was unable to hear it and lied on the ground for a bit, until he heard the alarm and tried to get up but one of the soldiers kick him with the butt of his gun, making Borysko fall back onto the ground, 3 guards were pointing their weapons at him**

Guard: Should have stayed at the swamps stalker, we don't need anymore of you around here.

**the drunk guard heard the alarm and saw the guards surrounding borysko, but was too drunk to realize they were on his side**

Drunk Guard: Damn Stalkers...thinking they are all tough...with their gas masks and artifacts...DIE MOTHERFUCKERS! **gets on the machine gun and opens fire on the guards**

**two of the guards instantly die, the other one is very wounded and is screaming in pain, Borysko ran from the gun to a near by tree, well the gunner was shooting at him, behind a tree the gunner kept shooting at it well borysko was hiding behind it, the gunner kept shooting for about 30 seconds before he ran out of ammo**

Drunk Guard: what the? My gun stopped shooting...keep shooting stupid-

**Borysko started shooting at the gunner, he got a body shot and the gunner fell down**

Borysko: got ya, you drunk basturd!

**5 more guards started coming out of the outpost towards the area Borysko is, Borysko quickly went to the window but couldn't get in, he started heading towards the fence away from the guards trying to get inside, he found a hole in the fence and ran into the out post, all the guards were going outside the outpost in search for borysko, he went to the house the machine gun was in, he slowly walked up stairs to the second floor, he stopped at a door way and poke his head around it, he saw a soldier checking the gunner's pulse, borysko pulled out a knife and tackled the soldier onto the ground, he quickly stabbed the knife into the soldiers arm, then he punched the soldier knocking him out, Borysko got up and took the Machine gun from its mount, when suddenly the gunner from before attacked Borysko, but was shot in the head a second later, Borysko turned to the tunnel, he didn't see pathfinder, he started to get out of the outpost and was shot at when trying to go through the hole of the fence, after avoiding some gun fire he got back up to the tunnel entrance, he stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath, when he looked up he saw that pathfinder was dead on the ground, and standing in-front of Borysko, was a man wearing a gas mask and a tan suit, the stalker was pointing pathfinder's sniper rifle at him**


	3. Chapter 6-7

Chapter 6: Stalkers

**A stalker is standing in-front of Borysko and aiming the now dead pathfinder's sniper rifle at Borysko**

Stalker: your bandit friend is dead, and your next.

Borysko: no no, I'm not a bandit, I'm new to the zone, they made me go get the machine gun from the army, here take the damn thing, just don't shoot me!

Stalker: admit-able, you don't actually look like a bandit, so I believe you.

Borysko: Thank god.

Stalker: Hey, I'll tell you a safer path into the cordon, if you give me that machine gun.

Borysko: Throw in the bandit's sniper rifle and you got yourself a deal.

Stalker: I'll agree to that, if you give me your pistol and ammo for it.

Borysko: only if you give me a can of beans.

Stalker: Put in 500 rubles and you got a deal.

**Borysko checked how much money he has, but realized the bandits took all his money well he was knocked out**

Borysko: Damn bandits! Took all my money well I wasn't looking.

Stalker: well, do you remember the way back to their camp?

Borysko: No, the bandits blindfolded me so I wouldn't be able to track them back to their camp.

Stalker: Don't worry, I have a friend in the swamps, who mite be able to help us find those bandits, and get your money back.

Borysko: Really, thanks.

Stalker: Of course there will be a fee for me helping you.

Borysko: Fine, lets just go get my money back.

Stalker: I think you mean, our money **laughs**

**the two stalkers go back through the tunnel and start heading for the stalker that will help them find the bandits, well they were walking**

Stalker: So Rookie, seeing how you just went into the military outpost, I think I should know your actual name, because after what I saw, your not really that much of a rookie anymore.

Borysko: My name is Borysko Voloshyn, whats yours?

Stalker: Pavlo.

Borysko: Pavlo huh, Interesting name.

Pavlo: Thanks. So Borysko why did you come to the zone?

Borysko: Like everyone else, I wanted to be rich.

Pavlo: well, your broke right now, so your plan, isn't working out so well.

Borysko: ...Shut up.

**Borysko and Pavlo continued walking through the swamps, they walked pass sounds of bloodsuckers and gun fire, determined to get too Pavlo's friend as quickly as possible, after some time walking, they got to a shack**

Pavlo: Here we are, let me do the talking **knocks on the door**

**silence**

Pavlo: Come on Ivan, I know your in there! **knocking louder**

Voice: I'm coming I'm coming!

**a man wearing a stalker suit much like Pavlo's opens the door, he was not wearing a gas mask, but still had cloth covering his mouth**

Unknown man: Who the hell is this, Pavlo?

Borysko: My name is Borysko Voloshyn.

Pavlo: We need your help finding some bandits who stole our money.

Unknown man: Alright, I'll help you, but I want a third of the cash.

Pavlo: Deal.

Unknown man: I just need to go get my shooter, come in.

**Borysko and Pavlo entered the shack, the Unknown man went to a table and picked up a assault rifle**

Unknown man: My names Ivan Trodnik by the way.

Borysko: Well its nice to met you Ivan.

Ivan: You too Volo.

Borysko: Volo? Why you calling me that?

Ivan: I don't know, your named seemed long so, for short, we'll call you volo.

Borysko: But my name's not-

Pavlo: Come volo, its a nickname, its better then being called Borysko.

Borysko: Fine, whatever, lets just get on with this.

Ivan: A bit in-patient, that will get you killed in the zone.

Borysko: Look can we just, get on with this.

Ivan: Yeah, I think I mite know where the bandits are hiding.

Pavlo: Great, where?

Ivan: just follow me.

**Borysko and Pavlo began following Ivan into the swamps**

Chapter 7: Anomalies

**Borysko, Pavlo, and Ivan continued walking through the swamps, following Ivan to the bandits camp**

Borysko: How do you know where these bandits are anyways?

Ivan: I've walked almost every inch of these damn swamps, and I saw some bandits camping at a old house, they were talking about how they got some rookie to go get them a machine gun from the military, naturally I ignored the camp, seeing how I am out numbered, but now, we can take those damn bandits down.

Pavlo: Yeah, and get some loot on the way.

Borysko: What do you mean by, "get some loot on the way"?

Pavlo: We mite be able to find an artifact if we're lucky.

Borysko: How do you find a artifact?

**they stopped, in-front of them was a anomaly, they could see invisible waves coming from it**

Pavlo: Perfect timing, here is how you get a artifact, first, find a anomaly, check, next, have something to locate the artifacts **pulls out his detector** check, and now, most importantly, have something to show you the safest path, through, the anomaly field.

Ivan: How about you let Volo go search for the artifact in the anomalies.

Pavlo: Alright **gives the detector and a hand full of bolts to Borysko** good luck.

Borysko: thanks.

**he starts walking into the anomaly field, he throws a bolt to see if the path in-front of him is clear, and keeps it up, well following the signal of a artifact, he walks a few more inches closer and an artifact appears, Borysko slowly reached for it, when he picked it up he activated the gravity anomaly it, began pulling Borysko into it, his strength was no where close to that of the anomaly, Pavlo and Ivan ran to Borysko's aid, but Borysko was already pulled into the anomaly and was launched out into the swamp water**

Borysko: awwwww, my head.

Pavlo: Volo, don't move!

Borysko: **looked up and saw a large, mutated dog in-front of him**

Pavlo: Hey freak over here! **waving his arms around well holding a pistol**

**the large dog ignored Pavlo and begun attacking Borysko, it started biting his arm**

Borysko: AHHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!

Ivan: No problem **aims his assault rifle at the dog**

Pavlo: **puts his hand on Ivan's assault rifle** let me **points his pistol at the dog**

**Pavlo focus's his shot and fires, hitting Borysko in the leg**

Borysko: AHH! ARE YOU AIMING FOR THE DOG OR ME!?

**Borysko starts punching the dog, but the dog begins to bit Borysko's hand, Borysko screams in pain, Pavlo prepares to shoot another shot**

Ivan: Screw this **he opens fire with his assault rifle on semi-automatic**

**he fires 10 shots and each shot hits the dog in the head, the dog lets go of Borysko's hand and starts running away, Ivan and Pavlo run over to Borysko**

Pavlo: Probably should have let you shoot first.

Ivan: Shut up and bring me some bandages **pulls out a artifact and starts putting it on Borysko's wounds**


	4. Chapter 8-9

Chapter 8: Artifacts

**Last time, Borysko got sucked into a vortex and thrown in-front of a ****Pseudodog, that began attacking him, Ivan forced the beast back, but Borysko had been gravely injured, Borysko began to wake up**

Borysko: awwww

Ivan: oh, your awake.

Borysko: Yeah, what happened?

Pavlo: An anomaly picked you up, and processed to throw you into water, where a Pseudodog began attacking you, lucky for you I was there to shoot the beast away.

Borysko: I'm pretty sure you shot me in the leg, then Ivan shot up the dog.

Ivan: And made it run away.

Pavlo: Okay, I mite not be the best shot when under pressure.

Ivan: Yeah, the pressure makes your shooting bad.

Pavlo: Shut up!

Borysko: How long was I out anyways.

Ivan: About, a hour or so.

Pavlo: You are pretty lucky, you lost a lot of blood.

Ivan: Luck, and the fact I had a Artifact with me.

Borysko: Wait, what about the artifact I got in the anomaly field.

Pavlo: Right here, catch **passes a artifact to Borysko**

Borysko: Hey, this is the artifact the stalker at my village showed us.

Ivan: Well he must have been a pretty average stalker to get a jellyfish.

Borysko: What do you mean?

Ivan: Most stalkers have jellyfish, its pretty common, but useful if you want to use other artifacts.

Borysko: Why, what do other artifacts do?

Ivan: Well, I don't know much about artifacts, but I can tell you one thing, almost every artifact, gives radiation.

Borysko: and the Jellyfish gets rid of radiation.

Ivan: Exactly.

Borysko: You said you used a artifact to heal my wounds?

Ivan: Yes, this one **pulls out a red sphere**

Pavlo: Stalkers call it flame.

Ivan: I was about to say that.

Borysko: Can I have that?

Ivan: Yeah, right, like I give you a artifact for free, no that's not how we do things in the zone.

Borysko: Fine, lets just get to the bandit's camp **gets up**

Ivan: alright.

**Pavlo and Ivan got everything packed up and the group of stalkers continued on**

Chapter 9: Chimera

**after a few minutes of walking the stalkers made it to the bandit camp, it was one two story building and a bunch of large crates**

Ivan: Here we are.

Pavlo: hm, I was expecting a welcoming party.

Borysko: Who cares, lets just get my cash back.

Ivan: Wait, something's not right.

**Ivan walks over around a large crate**

Ivan: Hey guys, take a look at this.

**Borysko and Pavlo walked around the crate, they were looking at a mauled bandit body, it had multiple scratch wounds on it, and strange looking teeth marks **

Pavlo: oh fuck!

Borysko: What happened to him?

Ivan: Not sure.

Borysko: Could it be bloodsuckers?

Ivan: No, bloodsuckers are clearer then this.

Pavlo: Look, lets just forget about the loot and get out of here.

Borysko: I'm not leaving without the money.

Ivan: Yeah, you still owe me for bringing you here.

Pavlo: Fine, lets just get go get the money and leave.

Ivan: You two go on without me, I'll be here figuring out what killed these basturds.

Pavlo: You mean looting?

Ivan: Yep.

Borysko: Share the loot with us when we get back.

Ivan: Yeah yeah.

**Borysko and Pavlo walked into the building, the front door was knocked down**

Borysko: I'm pretty sure this is new.

Pavlo: Just go check up-stairs, I'll look around down here.

Borysko: Alright **goes up-stair**

**up-stairs the first room had furniture knocked around it, with a trail of blood leading to the next one, the door to the next room was closed, borysko tried to open it, but it was locked**

Borysko: Damn things locked **he pulled out the Machine gun he acquired from the military, stepped a few back from the door and started shooting the door**

**after unloading between 1-100 rounds, the door was filled with holes but was still standing**

Pavlo: Hey what was with the gun fire!

Borysko: Just opening a door **pokes the door and it falls back-words** Its opened!

**Borysko walked inside the room, it was the room he woke up in with trot, he saw Trot's body was laying on the ground, he had the same scratch marks like the bandit they found outside**

Borysko: lets see what you have old man **he starts looting Trot and finds all of his money** here it is.

**Borysko goes down-stairs**

Borysko: Hey Pavlo I got the money **gets no response** Pavlo?

**Borysko began slowly walking into a room, he pulled out his gun and looked around the room, he turned to the window and saw that it was raining and it looks like it was starting to get dark, the night made things difficult to see, and the rain made things worse, suddenly Borysko was brought to the ground by a hand, Borysko looks over and sees Ivan**

Ivan: **silently** be quite, something's out there, must have been attracted to the sound of gunfire.

Borysko: **silently** Wheres pavlo?

Pavlo: **silently** over here.

**Borysko looks at a door way leading to the room and saw Pavlo crawling over to the other stalkers**

Pavlo: **silently** As soon as I heard that thing, I went to the floor to hide.

Ivan: **whispers **I ran inside when I heard something from the bushes.

Borysko: **whispers** That's a bit cowardly of you.

Ivan: It was raining and getting dark, if it were a bloodsucker or blind dog, I would be in a dis-advantage.

**they heard a roar that resembles that of a bear**

Borysko: sounds like a bear.

Ivan: A bear? in the zone?

Pavlo: Yeah right, it must be a new mutant or something.

Borysko: Let me look it up in my PDA.

Ivan: Who needs a PDA when we have 3 guns.

Pavlo: Alright, who's first?

Borysko: Why don't we just start shooting it from here?

Ivan: I don't think we'll be able to get a shot from here, someone needs to lure it out well the rest of us start shooting at it.

Pavlo: But who will lure the beast out?

**they turn to Borysko**

Borysko: Fine I'll do it.

Pavlo: Good luck Volo.

Borysko: My name is Borysko Voloshyn **silently leaves the room**

Ivan: Don't mess up Borysko, if you do, we're all fucked.


	5. Chapter 10-11

Chapter 10: Hunter

**Borysko walked outside the building, it got dark fast and the raining was even heavier, he left his light off to not attract the beast attention just yet**

Borysko: **in head** What am I doing?

Pavlo: Looking good **to Ivan **should we plan out who gets what from his corpse now, or?

Ivan: Shut up Pavlo.

**Borysko had his AK out and was stealthily walking around the camp, he sees something in the corner of his eye and turns to two boxes with a opening in-between them, nothing was there, he stands still for a few seconds aiming his gun at the empty area between the boxes when he hears something behind him, he turns around and sees the outline of a large beast, he turns on his flash light and reveals the beast, it has two heads, one resembling that of a human, and the other was some cat thing**

Borysko: THERE IT IS! KILL IT! **opens fire**

**the Cat creature begins charging at Borysko, well Pavlo and Ivan begin shooting at it, Borysko was standing his ground well the beast charges at him, the cat pounces on Borysko tackling him down, before it could start biting him, Borysko put his AK up to its claws keeping it from ripping Borysko to pieces, Pavlo and Ivan continued to shot at it well Borysko was trying his best to keep the beast back, before Borysko's strength failed, the beast had enough bullets in it to die, its body no longer was moving and Borysko pushed its corpse off him, he got up, and saw Pavlo and Ivan walk out of the house**

Pavlo: Is it dead?

Borysko: Yeah pretty sure.

Pavlo: What is it?

Ivan: I don't know, never seen something like this in the swamps before.

Borysko: I have my money.

Ivan: great, we'll split it up among us back at my shack.

Pavlo: lets get going then.

Ivan: Wait, lets see what else these bandits have.

Pavlo: Come on, we got the money, do we need to loot.

Ivan: We don't need to, but they mite have some more ammo that could be useful.

Borysko: Sounds good.

Pavlo: Fine, but as soon as we get all the loot, we're getting out of this place.

**the stalkers began looting the boxes, after some time of looting, Borysko decided to go around the house and see what he can find, on the other side of the house he sees a bandit's body, like the others it had multiple scratches and teeth marks, but there was a notable thing about this one, its head was on the body's lap, Borysko started looting the body, checking its pockets, he finds some shotgun ammo, and a bandage, he then stands up and turns to the marsh, he sees a man walking slowly towards Borysko**

Borysko: **aims his AK at him** Stop right there.

**the man continues to walk**

Borysko: I said stop!

**the man continues to walk**

Borysko: You asked for it buddy! **opens fire**

**Borysko fire 10 rounds in his chest, but he continues to walk**

Borysko: What the?

**the man holds up a combat knife and continues to approach Borysko, well Borysko continues shooting the man in the chest, after unloading a entire clip into the man's chest the man was still walking and was in-front of Borysko now, the man was about to stab Borysko, but he hits the man with the butt of his gun, a sound of bones breaking is heard from the man and he falls over Borysko pokes the body with his foot, Pavlo and Ivan run over**

Ivan: We heard the gun fire and came to see whats going on.

Pavlo: Who's that? **points to the man on the ground**

Ivan: looks like a stalker?

Borysko: He was...UN-effected by my gun, I shot him in the chest multiple times...but he kept coming.

**Ivan begins to examine the body, looks at its eyes closely they were completely white**

Ivan: Yep, he's a zombie.

Borysko: A zombie?

Pavlo: Yeah, a zombie.

Ivan: its a man who got his brain fried by either a controller or from Psy activity.

Pavlo: And if there is one zombie, there are bond to be more.

Borysko: But how are they still moving if their brains are fried.

Ivan: Not sure, all I know is that they become primal.

Borysko: Can they still use weapons?

Ivan: Yes.

Pavlo: Sorry to interrupt but, we need to go, now.

Borysko: Why now?

Pavlo: Because this guy you killed, he had friends **turns to 4 more zombies, holding pistols and assault rifles are slowly walking towards the stalkers**

Ivan: Lets get out of here.

**they begin to run, the zombies start to open fire on them**

Borysko: Why are they coming here?

Ivan: They must have been attracted to the gunfire.

Pavlo: Stop talking and run.

**the stalkers run away into the marsh**

Chapter 11: Blowout

**after some time of running the stalkers stop**

Borysko: Did we loss them?

Pavlo: I think so.

Ivan: Come on, lets just get back to my shack.

Pavlo: Alright.

Borysko: Of course.

**the stalkers started walking back to Ivan's shack, when the ground started to shake**

Borysko: Whats going on?

**the stalkers PDA started to send them a message**

Message: Attention stalkers, a emission is approaching, find cover immediately.

Pavlo: Shit!

Borysko: Whats a emission?

Ivan: No time to explain, come on!

**the stalkers begin to run for it, as they run they see the sky turning red crows die in mid air, they keep running until they stop in-front of a anomaly field**

Pavlo: We don't have time for this!

Ivan: I know the way through here, follow me **goes into the anomaly field**

Pavlo: Fine! **follows Ivan**

Borysko: **hesitates to go in**

Pavlo: Come on, before its too late!

**Borysko follows them in, and follows their foot steps, once they make it out of the anomaly field they keep running, after some time of running they make it back to Ivan's shake where two bandits were running towards the shack as well, Ivan fired two shoots at the bandits, both getting perfect head shots, the stalkers open the door to the shack and get on the ground, Borysko can see the sky turning red and crows falling to the ground, Borysko goes unconscious, after some time Borysko wakes up**

Borysko: uggggg

Pavlo: Oh hey, look who's waking up.

Ivan: How you feeling?

Borysko: My head feels like shit.

Pavlo: Well the blowout is over, and sense your awake, we can start to split.

Borysko: Alright **gets up**

Ivan: come on, I got a table set up for us to trade.

Borysko: Before we do, what happened?

Ivan: a Emission was approaching, and we need to find cover.

Borysko: whats a, "Emission"?

Pavlo: Its a force of energy that comes from a source of energy, in this case the center of the zone, it then becomes a storm, that violently goes off in a area, and that area is the zone.

Borysko: How do you know this.

Pavlo: I went to Kiev University for 2 years.

Ivan: You did? Why am I hearing this now?

Pavlo: It didn't seem that important, so I didn't tell anyone, until now.

Borysko: If you went to a university why are you here?

Pavlo: well, it wasn't exactly exciting, so when I heard about the zone I couldn't help myself, I went here and became a stalker, and that's my story.

Ivan: Enough talk, lets trade.

Pavlo: Alright.

Borysko: Of course.

**the stalkers went to the table, sat down around it, and begun negotiating who gets what from the loot they collected**


	6. Chapter 12-13

Chapter 12: Trading

**the stalkers began separating the loot, after getting the basics out of the way they began trading other things of value they had**

Borysko: Alright, if I remembered correctly, you said you knew a safe path to the cordon?

Pavlo: Yes I do.

Borysko: Alright, I'll give you, my PKM, and my share of money for that sniper rifle and a safe path to the cordon.

Pavlo: That sounds like a good trade.

Ivan: Hold on a second, I will give you, the flame artifact, and my share of ammo, for that sniper rifle.

Pavlo: Sounds like a better deal.

Borysko: Wait, I'll put in my share of ammo in, if you give me the sniper and the path to the cordon.

Pavlo: You just got afoot ahead.

Ivan: How about you show gratitude to the guy who got you this loot in the first place.

Borysko: Don't listen to him, come on, I'm giving you a lot for little cost.

Pavlo: Alright Borysko, you got yourself a deal.

Borysko: Great **hands over the Machine gun, and his share of the ammo and money**

**Pavlo gives him the sniper rifle, and marks down on Borysko's PDA a safe path to the cordon**

Ivan: Before you two go, who wants to trade stuff for the flame artifact.

Borysko: I'll give you my pistol and all of its ammo for it, and I'll throw in this military medkit.

Pavlo: Oh yeah, I'll give you, my share of the money, and my share of the ammo.

Ivan: Sorry Volo, I'm going with Pavlo's offer.

Borysko: Damnit **punchs the table**

Pavlo: Calm yourself, look, I'm going to the cordon as well, so we can go there together.

Borysko: Alright, what about Ivan?

Ivan: Sorry, but my home is the swamps, remember that you are always welcome at my place.

**the sun shined through the window and on the shack's floor**

Ivan: I would suggest you go now, looks like its the perfect weather for travel.

Pavlo: Well see ya around man.

Borysko: Yeah, bye.

Ivan: Good luck out there stalkers, and if you find anything out about that beast, send me a message from your PDA.

Borysko: I will.

Pavlo: Come on, lets get out of here, well the sun is still up and the mutants are still hiding in holes.

Borysko: Lets get out of here.

**the two stalkers left Ivan's shack and started heading towards the cordon, after some time of walking**

Pavlo: I'll show you around rookies village when we get there.

Borysko: Uh huh.

Pavlo: There you will met a trader, hes sorta a ass, but he can get you things.

Borysko: Right **pulls out his pistol**

Pavlo: There will be expert stalker named wolf, he mite have so-

**Borysko shoots Pavlo in the head, after tapping Pavlo's body a bit with his foot, he starts looting him, takes all his ammo, money, and the flame artifact, he unloads his AK and puts the mag in a ammo pocket**

Borysko: Sorry, but you bought the wrong artifact and traveled with the wrong stalker.

**Borysko grabs Pavlo's gas mask and puts it on, he then continues walking towards the cordon using his PDA to show the path**

Chapter 13: The Cordon

**as Borysko walked, he started to regret what he did, the scene kept playing in his head, over and over, he now was thinking "why did I do, what made me do that?", but before he took action against himself, he made it to the Cordon, using his map, he got to rookie village, when he entered a stalker called for him, he looked like any other stalker, but Borysko could tell, he had experience, Borysko walked over to him**

Borysko: Yes, what do you want?

Wolf: Rumor has it your the one who got that machine gun from the military outpost.

Borysko: Yeah, what about it?

Wolf: Sense your that experienced, I thought you mite be interested in a job.

Borysko: What kind of job?

Wolf: I want you to take down a camp of bandits.

Borysko: I'm interested.

Wolf: Good, a squad of rookies will be there to help you.

Borysko: Rookies, ha, I can take care of the bandits myself, but sense you offered help, I'll take the rookies.

Wolf: Great, the rookies are over there **points to a squad of average looking stalkers sitting around a camp fire**

**Borysko walked over to them, there were about 4 of them, 2 with gas masks, one with a stalker mouth cover, and one with nothing covering his face**

Borysko: Hey rookies.

**they turn to Borysko**

Borysko: You guys are going to help me take down a bandit camp.

Mask-less Stalker: What makes you think we just follow you into a bandit camp?

Borysko: Wolf's orders.

Mask-less Stalker: Oh shit, alright, we'll follow you.

Borysko: Good, let me just trade some things to the trader and we'll get going.

Mask-less Stalker: Ha! good luck.

**Borysko was a bit confused, but he ignored it and went to the under-ground bunker, after walking down some stairs he got to a metal door, he opened it and saw a fat man sitting behind a stand**

Fat man: Hey Rookie, my name is Sidorovich, you want to trade?

Borysko: Yeah, I just need some sniper rifle ammo.

Sidorovich: Yeah I got sniper ammo, question is, do you have the money for it?

Borysko: Yeah, I have the money.

Sidorovich: Then what are you waiting for, hand it over.

Borysko: Tell me the price of the ammo first, then I'll give you the money.

Sidorovich: Fine, fine, for 3 mags, you pay, ehhhh, 1500 rubles.

Borysko: That is a rip off, I'll pay 1200 rubles.

Sidorovich: No, its 1500, take it or leave it.

Borysko: How about 1300?

Sidorovich: No.

Borysko: What about 1350?

Sidorovich: Look, 1500 is generous, now take it, or get out of my face.

Borysko: Fine, here **gives Sidorovich 1500 rubles**

Sidorovich: That wasn't hard was it **gives Borysko 3 9x39 mags**

Borysko: Thanks.

Sidorovich: Come back anytime.

Borysko: Yeah right **leaves the bunker**

**Borysko returned to the squad of rookies**

Mask-less Stalker: How did trading go.

Borysko: It was a total rip off, 500 for a mag of ammo.

Mask-less: You haven't been trading to often have you?

Borysko: No, why?

Mask-less Stalker: 500 rubles is average price for assault rifle ammo.

Borysko: But this was for a sniper rifle.

Mask-less Stalker: Then that's generous.

Borysko: Huh, that basturd was telling the truth.

Mask-less Stalker: Can we go to the bandit camp now?

Borysko: Yeah, lets move out.

**Borysko and the Rookies got their things and moved out**


	7. Chapter 14-15

Chapter 14: Rookies

**The band of stalkers continued walking through the cordon**

Mask-less Stalker: So, whats you name?

Borysko: Borysko Voloshyn.

Mask-less Stalker: Nice to met you Borysko, I'm Oleksandr.

Borysko: Whatever.

Oleksandr: So, what's your story?

Borysko: Born in Pripyat, got out, mom died from rads, stalker showed village artifact, I wanted one, pay guys to get here, and now I'm in the zone.

Oleksandr: I'm guessing you've been asked this question before.

Borysko: Dozens of the times.

Oleksandr: How long have you been in the zone?

Borysko: Two days.

Oleksandr: Well, I guess your not the one to call us rookies.

Borysko: I survived a bloodsucker attack, stole a Machine gun from the military, took down a giant cat, and got away from zombies.

Oleksandr:...You have proven yourself worthy of no-longer being called a rookie, you must be experienced to go through all that shit and live.

Borysko: Yeah.

**the stalkers got to a hill and spotted the bandits in a old factory complex, Oleksandr was observing it with his binoculars**

Borysko: How many?

Oleksandr: About 7, no 8.

Borysko: 2-1, not the best odds.

Oleksandr: Alright, I have a plan.

Borysko: Whats the plan?

Oleksandr: Me and the boys sneak down into position, when I give you a signal, your going to start taking down bandits with your sniper rifle.

Borysko: I like this plan.

Oleksandr: Yeah I thought you would, now remember, on my signal only.

Borysko: Alright, good luck rookie.

Oleksandr: After this, you can call me by my real name.

Borysko: If you make it.

**the rookies start going down the hill silently, Borysko takes out his sniper rifle and starts aiming at the bandits, he looks around them a bit seeing which one he should shoot first, he sees a bandit take off his mask, the bandit resembled him, Borysko started having a flash back of him as a kid with his father**

Borysko: Father, did I have a brother?

Borysko's father: Yes, but we lost him during the confusion, but I'm sure he got out of the city.

Borysko: Or he ended up like mom.

**a unknown voice started**

Voice: Borysko, Borysko snap out of it.

**Borysko snapped right back to reality, the voice belonged to Oleksandr**

Borysko: huh?

Oleksandr: **over PDA** we are ready, make the first shot, and we will begin the attack.

Borysko: Right right.

**Borysko looked down his rifles scope and aimed at the one who looked like him, he hesitated**

Oleksandr: What are you waiting for, take the shot.

Borysko: Give me a second.

**he keeps aiming, but then he turns the rifle to a bandit next to him and fired hitting the bandit right in the eye, the bandits became alerted, and the rookies began firing at them, Borysko aimed for another one and got another head shot, two more bandits got shot down by the rookies, Borysko saw one of the bandits run for it and shot him in the leg, the bandit fell over and his screams of pain could be heard from here, Borysko aimed at another bandit, but it was the one who resembled him, he hesitated again, but fired a shot hitting the bandit in the leg, he fell to the ground, and saw the rookies finish the killing the last standing bandit, one of the rookies went over to the bandit that was fleeing and shot him in the head, he saw Oleksandr go over to the one who resembled him and aimed his pistol at him**

Borysko: **over PDA** don't kill that one, I got questions for him.

Oleksandr: fine, just get down here before one of my boys get's trigger happy again.

**Borysko ran down the hill and got to the bandit, he was bleeding out**

Borysko: Why didn't you stop the bleeding?

Oleksandr: He's lucky to be alive, why do you want him alive.

Borysko: Because, I think this mite be my brother **starts bandaging the bandits wounds**

Chapter 15: Brothers

**after sometime of bandaging Borysko put his brother on a bed, and went to a campfire with 3 of the 4 rookies around**

Borysko: weren't there 4 of you.

Oleksandr One of the bandits got a lucky shot, if only he had a mask on.

Borysko: Well, seeing the odds, losing one is actually very lucky for us.

Oleksandr: Yeah, I guess...now tell me what makes you think this guy is your brother?

Borysko: **takes off his gas mask** can you see the resemblance?

Oleksandr: Yeah, I see it.

Borysko: Now you understand why I want to talk to him.

Oleksandr: Yeah, did you know he was here?

Borysko: No, I thought he died like my mom.

Oleksandr: Are you twins?

Borysko: No, he was born a year before me.

Oleksandr: So hes your big brother?

Borysko: Yeah.

Oleksandr: Maybe you should wait for him to wake up, to tell him whats going on?

Borysko: Right, he mite start shooting, go back to wolf and tell him I'll be back soon.

Oleksandr: Alright, come on boys, lets get out of here **gets up**

**the rookies went back to wolf, they forgot to loot the bodies, Borysko went over to his brother and sat next to him, after some time of waiting Borysko's brother began to wake up**

Borysko's Brother: uggggg **looks around** where am I?

Borysko: Your still in your camp.

Borysko's Brother: What happened? And who the fuck are you?

Borysko: I am Borysko Voloshyn, I am your brother.

Borysko's Brother: My brother? Yeah right.

Borysko: Its true.

Borysko's Brother: Oh yeah, whats my name?

Borysko: Ruslan Voloshyn.

Ruslan: How did you-

Borysko: Like I've said before, we're brothers.

Ruslan: I do remember having a brother, god, its good to see your alive.

Borysko: Yeah, sorry about your bandit friends by the way, and that bullet in your leg.

**Ruslan examines his leg**

Ruslan: Eh, that's nothing, and I didn't really like those guys anyways.

Borysko: Well, the stalkers I was with didn't loot anything, so we can take everything here, and get out.

Ruslan: We're you hired to take down this camp?

Borysko: Yeah, why?

Ruslan: Well maybe the stalker that hired you has a reward for you as well.

Borysko: Probably.

Ruslan: Well go get it then.

Borysko: What about you?

Ruslan: What about me, what about me...did any of your stalker friends die?

Borysko: Yeah.

Ruslan: Well there is the solution, I put on that guy's suit, and we get the reward together.

Borysko: Hm, that's actually pretty smart.

Ruslan: Then we go to Sidorovich and rob him for everything he has.

Borysko: No, that would get us killed.

Ruslan: Right.

Borysko: We'll just get the reward, and go search for artifacts.

Ruslan: Or we could rob people.

Borysko: No, I don't want to do that.

Ruslan: Why not?

Borysko: Because I like living.

Ruslan: Yeah but stealing is faster.

Borysko: We're not stealing.

Ruslan: Yeah but searching for artifacts takes too long.

Borysko: Maybe not, we could find out about a place full with artifacts.

Ruslan: Yeah like we can find a place filled with artifacts.

Borysko: You never know, the zone is filled with endless possibilities.

Ruslan: Lets just get the reward.

Borysko: Alright.

**Ruslan puts on the stalker suit and a follows Borysko back to rookie village**


	8. Chapter 16-17

Chapter 16: New Territory

**Borysko and Oleksandr found and killed the bandit camp, all but one, Ruslan, Borysko's brother, Borysko couldn't kill him, or let Oleksandr do it, so he injured him, and told Oleksandr to go back to wolf and tell him he be back soon, when Ruslan woke up, Borysko had to prove he was his brother, once ruslan believed him, they decided to disguise Ruslan as a stalker and collect the reward, on the way to rookie village**

Ruslan: So what happened, are mom and dad okay.

Borysko: Yeah, dad's okay.

Ruslan: Cool, what about mom?

Borysko: She died from radiation poisoning.

Ruslan: What?

Borysko: Yeah, she didn't make it out in time, and now she's dead.

Ruslan: You seem like you don't even care about her.

Borysko: I'm not interested in family, I only want to be rich, that's why I'm in the zone.

Ruslan: Well, stealing is a great way to-

Borysko: For the last time we're not stealing from stalkers.

Ruslan: Well how much money do you have?

Borysko: I've been here for 2 days, and have gotten, a sniper rifle, 2 artifacts, plenty of money and ammo, and over all have little mental damage, besides that one thing.

Ruslan: What one thing?

Borysko: Well, I met this guy named Pavlo, he freed me from giving this group of bandits a Machine gun, then he helped me track down the bandits, and get my money back, and when we worked out the trading, he got the flame artifact from this guy Ivan, well I tried to get it as well, then when he showed me the way to the cordon, I killed him, and took everything of his, from ammo to artifacts.

Ruslan: Well, sounds reasonable.

Borysko: I regret doing it, and wonder why I did it.

Ruslan: Its in our blood, we were born to be greedy.

Borysko: But, I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted the artifact.

Ruslan: Well, you killed him, hes dead, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Borysko: Right, but at least I got his artifact.

Ruslan: There you go, look on the bright side of things, cause in the zone, looking at good things that happen, keeps your from grabbing a pistol and shooting yourself, although, controllers usually take care of the suicide part.

Borysko: What is a controller anyways.

Ruslan: Some mutated man who takes over your mind and turns you into a zombie, that's all I know.

Borysko: Huh, how long have you been in the zone?

Ruslan: It became a year yesterday.

Borysko: Hey I came to the zone yesterday.

Ruslan: Huh, strange.

Borysko: Yeah, strange.

**well ruslan basically forgot about the topic, Borysko continued to think about it, how they both went to the zone, on the same day, but only one year apart, and how they both found each other, the next day, Borysko then decided to give up trying to figure it out, and continued walking, at rookie village, Ruslan got some strange looks from stalkers, before they went up to wolf**

Borysko: Stay right here, I'll go get my reward.

Ruslan: Then we get out of here, and go find that place "filled with artifacts" you want to find so badly.

Borysko: If that's a joke, its not funny.

Ruslan: Its still funny to me **laughs**

**Borysko started walking to wolf, saying "jerk" on the way to wolf**

Wolf: Ah, there you are, here to collect your reward?

Borysko: Yeah.

Wolf: Well here you go **gives him 2,000 rubles**

Borysko: Thanks, hey, know where I can find a place filled with artifacts?

Wolf: Heh, yeah, go to the center, a path to it just opened, stalkers and bandits are flooding that area, but I still have to train these guys, I'm amazed they haven't gone there yet.

Borysko: Thanks for the info, how do I get there?

Wolf: Don't worry, its marked down on your PDA, you can go from the cordon directly to zaton.

Borysko: Zaton's the center isn't it?

Wolf: No, but its close to the center.

Borysko: What is the center anyways?

Wolf: The of the zone center is just Chernobyl.

Borysko: Chernobyl, the place that caused the disaster creating the zone?

Wolf: Yeah that's the place.

Borysko: Is it hard to get to?

Wolf: Not anymore, a stalker named Strelok opened a path to the center, and made everyone follow him to the center, they settled Zaton first, and now its the newest place for Rookies, stalkers go there hoping to find hills made out of artifacts, I have no idea how that's going, but people who come back from there say, bandits and stalkers are sharing the same home, and not killing each other, so it probably is best to say, things are better there then here.

Borysko: Hm.

Wolf: where you heading to next stalker?

Borysko: I'm going to the center of the zone.

Wolf: **sigh** it was nice meeting you.

Borysko: **confused** You too, see ya **walks away**

Wolf: One stalker, can I get one stalker that doesn't want to go to the center.

**Borysko walked back to his brother**

Ruslan: Do you have the reward?

Borysko: Yeah, I have it.

Ruslan: Good, where to next little brother?

Borysko: **laughs** we're going to Zaton.

Ruslan: Alright, I'm up for a bit of traveling.

Oleksandr: Hey, I over heard you two talking about going to Zaton, and I want to go there as well.

Borysko: Sure, are your friends coming as well?

Oleksandr: Nah, they still want to learn the basics before going to a place close to the center.

Borysko: Alright, welcome aboard.

Ruslan: Whoa whoa, are we sure we can trust him?

Borysko: **whispers to Ruslan** its a rookie, they can't betray experts.

Ruslan: oh, welcome to our party...whats your name?

Oleksandr: Oleksandr.

Ruslan: Well its nice to met you, I'm Ruslan.

Oleksandr: Its nice to met you too, and sorry about killing your friends.

Ruslan: Eh, I didn't like those guys, I just was with them because I needed a group to live.

Borysko: Enough chatting, we have to get to zaton, well the sun is still up.

Ruslan: Alright.

Oleksandr: Lead the way.

**the group of stalkers began heading to zaton, and Borysko was becoming one step closer to his destiny**

Chapter 17: Zaton

**after a few days of traveling, the band of stalkers made it to zaton**

Ruslan: That duty member was so pissed off when we took his vodka, we claimed we were drunk but he was still mad.

Oleksandr: **laughing** what happened next?

Ruslan: He got his boys and I got mine, and we fought it out, well my boys did, I hid under a table during the brawl, gun fire was heard everywhere, blood splattered on the ground, one of those duty guys must have had a shotgun, because the guts of one of my boys fell right to the ground, I swear, I saw his heart still pumping.

Oleksandr: **laughs** god, that sounds horrible.

Borysko: Hey shut up you two! We're here.

**the stalkers walk over to a small ledge and stared at the swamp**

Oleksandr: Oh, this place is very...swamp like.

Borysko:...GOD DAMNIT! ANOTHER FUCKING SWAMP! Just, just, FUCK! **throws his rifle to the ground**

Oleksandr: Calm yourself, there are many swamps around the zone, its perfectly natural.

Ruslan: Yeah, so stop whining and lets go find us a trader, so we can trade this shit we've been carrying around.

Borysko: Right, right I'm sorry, lets get going **picks up his rifle and starts going down the hill**

**the stalkers continued down the hill and began walking through the swamps, after some time of walking**

Ruslan: This place doesn't look like its filled with artifacts?

Borysko: This place is just close to the center, it isn't actually the center.

Oleksandr: Well this place smells like any other swamp in the zone, but it feels more, dangerous.

**They hear barking on the other side of a bush**

Ruslan: Damnit, blind dogs! Maybe they didn't hear us.

Borysko: Well they heard us now, sense your yelling!

Ruslan: I'm not yelling, your yelling.

Oleksandr: Shut up and get ready, here they come!

**The barking became louder and louder as the dogs approach them through the bush, they had their guns out aiming at the sound of the barking, but before the dogs got to them, something else roared**

Ruslan: What is that sound?

Oleksandr: I don't know.

**Borysko recognized the roar, it sounded like a bear, but not just that, it sounded like the cat beast he fought in the great swamps**

Borysko: I know what it is.

Ruslan: What is it?

Borysko: Something bad.

**they heard the dogs being attacked by the mutant, and heard the dogs begging**

Oleksandr: Well what ever it is, its taking care of those dogs for us.

Borysko: We have to get out of here.

Ruslan: No, I think we can kill it.

Oleksandr: What? Kill it, are you insane? That thing sounds huge, and is taking on a pack of blind dogs by itself.

Ruslan: Yes, but that means its going to be tired, and once its done killing those dogs, we take it down.

Oleksandr: Borysko, you have fought this thing before, what do you say we do?

Borysko: We kill it.

Ruslan: Yes.

Oleksandr: Do you think we can take it?

Borysko: Yeah we can, when I faced off against this, thing, I had 2 other stalkers to kill it, and this time, the element of surprise is on our side.

Oleksandr: Sounds good.

Ruslan: How long do you think it will take for the beast to take down the dogs.

**the barking stops**

Borysko: I think its done.

Ruslan: Great, Lets go take down that piece of shit then.

**they slowly went past the bush and saw the beast chewing on one of the 5 dead dogs around it**

Ruslan: Hey ugly!

**the beast looks at the stalkers, they opened fire on it giving the beast little time to react, before it could pounce on one of them it fell, no longer breathing**

Borysko: Huh, that was easier then I thought.

Oleksandr: Yeah, it was.

Ruslan: That wasn't a challenge, that thing was way to easy.

Oleksandr: Hey, we killed it, and that's what you wanted, right?

Ruslan: Yeah, I guess.

Borysko: Come on, lets get out of here.

**the stalkers continued on, into the swamps of zaton**


	9. Chapter 18-19

Chapter 18: The Skadovsk

**After hearing of a place in the zone that's almost to the center, Borysko, Ruslan, and Oleksandr decided to leave the cordon and head to this new territory, once arriving there, they had a small encounter with the same beast that Borysko, Pavlo, and Ivan faced in the great swamps, once the stalkers dealt with the beast, they continued on into the swamps, in the swamps of zaton**

Ruslan: Swamps, its always swamps.

Borysko: I know, god damn swamps, why can't there be something better.

Oleksandr: Like what, a forest, maybe a factory?

Ruslan: Yeah, those places are much cleaner then swamps.

**the stalkers PDAs started sending a message**

PDA: Attention, a emission is about to hit, find cover immediately!

Ruslan: Shit, we have to find cover!

Oleksandr: I think there is tanker close by, follow me! **Oleksandr began running**

**Borysko and Ruslan followed Oleksandr, as they run the sky started to become red and crows fell from the sky, they heard thunder above them, they saw the tanker and kept running, they went inside it and saw the metal door, they ran up to it trying to open it**

Voice: Put away your shooters.

**the stalkers put away their weapons and the door opened, they ran inside and closed the door behind them, once they were inside they calmed down and looked around the room, there were many tables set up, with stalkers and bandits alike drinking vodka and eating food, a bearded man was behind a stand with food, and drinks behind him, the bearded man gestured to the stalkers to come over to him**

Borysko: I'll be right back **starts walking to the bearded man**

**well Borysko went to the man, Ruslan and Oleksandr went around a table, and try to calm themselves**

Bearded man: Hello stalker, welcome to Skadovsk, I am beard.

Borysko: I am Borysko voloshyn, why did you call me over here?

Beard: Well, I have a job, and wanted to ask, if you could do the job for me.

Borysko: Whats the job?

Beard: A stalker was asking about crashed helicopters, I want you to find out what he is up to.

Borysko: You want me to stalk someone?

Beard: Perfect job for a stalker, so what do you say?

Borysko: Fine, I'll do it.

Beard: Great!

Borysko: Whats this stalker's name?

Beard: I can't remember, all I know, is he is investing his time to investigating crashed military helicopters, he also came to me asking if any military boys came here, but if you remember the cordon, then you would know that the military are not welcomed here, or any where else that has stalkers in it.

Borysko: Thanks for the info, I'll try to figure out who that guy is.

Beard: Good, your reward will be an couple of artifacts.

Borysko: Artifacts huh, sounds good, know where he is right now?

Beard: Yeah, hes resting in the sleeping room.

Borysko: Alright, I'll try to find out what I can about him.

Beard: Good.

Borysko: See ya.

Beard: Good luck out there stalker.

**Borysko went to Ruslan and Oleksandr**

Ruslan: What did that guy want?

Borysko: Just wanted me to find some info about a stalker looking around some helicopters.

Oleksandr: Well, alright then.

Borysko: Hey you guys go sell our shit, well I go do something.

Ruslan: Alright.

**Borysko went to the sleeping room, well Oleksandr and Ruslan went over to the ship's trader**

Chapter 19: Major Degtyarev

**In the Sleeping room, Borysko saw a stalker sleeping in a bed, next to the bed was a backpack and a AK, both most likely belonging to the sleeping stalker. Borysko silently walk over to the stalkers backpack. He opened it up and searched for the stalker's PDA. After digging around the stalker's backpack he was unable to find his PDA, Borysko looked at the sleeping stalker and saw the PDA was in his pocket. Borysko sighs and starts slowly reaching for the PDA, the stalker groans for a second making Borysko re-track his hand. Once the stalker was done adjusting himself in bed, Borysko reach's for the PDA and takes it out of the stalker's pocket. Borysko start looking around the PDA for any info he can find. First he finds out the stalker's name, Major Degtyarev, and how he was sent into the zone to find out what happened to Helicopters sent on a mission, called Operation Fairway. Before Borysko could figure out anything else about the military stalker, the stalker woke up and began aiming a pistol at Borysko**

Major Degtyarev: Put down the PDA, and tell me why you are looking through my stuff.

**Borysko put down the PDA and began to talk**

Borysko: Beard wanted me to find out what you were doing searching helicopters and looking for soldiers.

Major Degtyarev: How much did you find out?

Borysko: I know you are a major in the Ukrainian military, and are looking into the crash sites because the helicopters crashed during operation fairway.

Major Degtyarev: Hm, well I guess you know, what are you going to do with this info?

Borysko: I'm going to tell beard about it and collect my reward?

Major Degtyarev: No, try again.

Borysko: I'm going to go tell beard you are just scavenging for parts and happened to find some info about soldiers that survived the crash, then collect my reward?

Major Degtyarev: There you go **gets up and puts away his pistol, then puts on his backpack** now if you will excuse me, I need to go to Yanov station.

Borysko: May I ask why?

Major Degtyarev: No, you can't **walks away**

Borysko: Better tell beard what I know **goes into the hallway**

**Borysko walked down some stairs and walked back to beard**

Beard: Ah, back so soon, I'm guessing you found out what that stalker is up too?

Borysko: Yeah, he is just scavenging the helicopters and found some info about soldiers that mite have survived, now hes trying to find them.

Beard: Thanks for the info, here's your reward **gives Borysko a jellyfish, and a artifact called firefly**

Borysko: Mind explaining what this artifact does **holding the firefly in his hand**

Beard: It heals the body, not the wounds, but the body.

Borysko: Oh, cool, thanks.

Beard: No problem, come back for a drink sometime.

Borysko: I don't drink, but I'll tell my friend and brother.

**Borysko walks over to a table and waits for Ruslan and Oleksandr to come back. In a corner of the room, a bandit sitting on a crate with a bandit next to him in a bandit suit were talking**

Bandit Boss: That stalker knows something, I want you and your squad to follow him and his friends, and tell me what you find out, got that?

Bandit: Yes boss.

Bandit Boss: Make sure you don't kill them.

Bandit: What, why do you want them alive?

Bandit Boss: I have my reasons, now get your squad ready, the emission is almost done.


	10. Chapter 20-21

Chapter 20: Bad Dreams

**Borysko, Ruslan, and Oleksandr took shelter in a tanker occupied by stalkers and bandits, during a emission. Borysko was requested by beard, the bartender of the Skadovsk, to find info about a stalker. Learning that the stalker was a major in the Ukrainian military, and he was investigating crashed helicopters, Borysko before he was able to tell beard, was force to tell beard something else, but he still got the reward for collecting data from the stalker. Now Borysko is waiting for his brother and friend to get back from trading. Borysko Began to doze off, Borysko was now surrounded by darkness**

Borysko: What the? Where am I? How did I get here?

**a unknown voice was speaking to Borysko, he was unable to understand what it was saying. As the voice talked quick images flashed in his head, he could barely tell what they were, but he knew they were horrifying. His head began to hurt as the voice continued speaking well the images flashed in front of him in the darkness**

Borysko: S-S-STOP...I-IT HURTS! **Holding his hands to his head**

**Once the images stopped he saw something staring at him, the voice continued speaking in its alien dialect**

Borysko: What are you? **still holding his hands to his head**

**it was a figure, and it was human, Borysko could see that it was wearing a suit, it was a SEVA suit, with the strange helmet on it. He began to walk forward, Borysko started to freak out and reach for his absent pistol. As the figure got closer the images started again, the man walked closer to him. Borysko's head hurt even more as the man approached him, forcing Borysko to his knees. Once the man was standing over him, he began to take off his own helmet. Borysko kept looking up at the man, well he was in serious pain. Before Borysko saw the man's face, a new voice started**

Voice: Hey Borysko...Borysko...Borysko wake up.

**Borysko woke up, Oleksandr was next to him with ruslan behind him. A puddle of spit was on the table Borysko was sleeping on**

Oleksandr: We sold all of our useless crap.

Ruslan: And the Emission is over.

Oleksandr: Where we going next?

Borysko: Uhhhh...w-we go follow th-that major fellow I met.

Ruslan: Major?

Oleksandr: Why are we following a major?

Borysko: I-I have m-my reasons.

Ruslan: Everything okay?

Borysko: Yes, everything is...fine **gets up and gets all of his stuff **Lets get out of here.

Ruslan: Okay.

**the stalkers went off into the swamps of zaton, as they left not to far behind was a squad of bandits, carefully following them, and making sure they are not caught**

Chapter 21: Stalking

**As Borysko, Ruslan, and Oleksandr followed the Major and his guide pilot to Yanov, they started to feel like they are being watched. In Yanov Station, the stalkers were resting around a table**

Borysko: As soon as that Major Degtyarev guy gets moving, we get moving as well, got it.

Ruslan: Yeah yeah.

Oleksandr: Hey, do you guys think we're being followed?

Ruslan: Your just being paranoid, here I'll go get us some drinks.

Borysko: Ruslan, I've told you before, I don't drink.

Oleksandr: Well I do, so make sure to go get me one.

Ruslan: I'll be right back **walks away**

Oleksandr: Seriously though, I'm pretty sure we were followed here.

Borysko: I have a feeling something worse is watching me.

Oleksandr: What do you mean?

Borysko: Something's getting into my head, its trying to tell me something, but I don't know what...I JUST DON'T KNOW!

Oleksandr: Whoa, calm yourself, its probably just nothing.

Borysko: No, its watching me, trying to tell me something, I just know it.

**Ruslan comes back with two bottles of Cossack Vodka**

Oleksandr: **whispers** We will talk about this later.

Ruslan: Here you go **gives one of the bottles to Oleksanr**

Oleksandr: Thanks.

Ruslan: cheers **starts drinking**

**well Oleksandr and Ruslan continue to drink, Borysko continues to look around to see if the major is leaving. After Oleksandr and Ruslan drank their bottles, they were both heavily drunk**

Oleksandr: I went here...to find a gun.

Ruslan: A gun?

Oleksandr: Yes...a gun.

Ruslan: What is this...gun?

Oleksandr: It is item 62...or the Gauss Rifle.

Ruslan: The, Gauss rifle?

Oleksandr: Yes...it is a experimental weapon...and I want it.

Ruslan: How do you...even know if this...Gauss Rifle is real?

Oleksandr: I have a friend back at zaton...hes a mechanic...and we worked on project 62...together.

Ruslan: Should you be telling me all this info?

Oleksandr: It doesn't matter...the project was a failure anyways...but I have heard of stalkers using the prototype...and having ammo for it.

Ruslan: Hm, interesting.

**The major began walking outside**

Borysko: The major is leaving, get your things and lets move out.

Ruslan: O-o-okay **stands up but then falls down on the ground**

Borysko: Ruslan? You okay?

Oleksandr: Thats a guy who can't hold hi- **falls over, onto the ground**

Borysko: Oleksandr? Ruslan? **Sighs** great, I guess I'm on my own **grabs his backpack and goes outside**


	11. Chapter 22-23

Chapter 22: Side Track

**Borysko has been experiencing nightmares, and is now following a Major of the military for unknown reasons. The stalker is also UN-aware of a squad of bandits following Borysko. Now Borysko is following the major by himself, sense his brother and friend got drunk and passed out. At Yanov station, Borysko was following the major to a tower**

Borysko: **silently** A tower? Why is he going there?

**the major entered the tower but before Borysko could follow him into the tower, five bandits surrounded him and pointed their weapons at him, they all were wearing Bandit styled merc suits, and all of them had AK-74s**

Bandit Squad leader: You were stupid to go without your friends.

Borysko: What do you want from me?

Bandit Squad leader: Our boss wanted us to give you a job.

Borysko: Do I have a choice to accept or decline the job?

Bandit Squad leader: Yes, you do, say yes, and you get to live, say no, and, well you already know what happens if you say yes.

Borysko: Orrrrr **shoots the Bandit leader, killing him instantly**

Bandit: Basturd! Drop him!

**the bandits start shooting Borysko, well Borysko began running away. He gets a bullet to his arm, leg, shoulder, and back. At this point Borysko is far away from Yanov station and is in the swamps, the bandits continued to chase him into the swamps. Borysko fell to the ground from blood lost and turned to the direction of the bandits, they were surrounding him and aiming their weapons at him**

Bandit: Shouldn't have done that buddy, now you die **aims a pistol at his head**

**before the bandit took the shot, one of his men were shot at**

Bandit: What the!

Bandit 2: Zombies!

Bandit: Take them out!

**the bandits began shooting over Borysko. Borysko try's to turn to the direction the bandits are shooting at, but is unable to because of the pain**

Bandits: Forget this lets get out of here!

**the bandits start falling back well firing. Well they are running away one of the bandits get shot and falls over onto the ground. Stalkers with limps begin to walk past Borysko and over to the bandit, they shoot the bandit down and just stand around, but one walks over to Borysko. Borysko loses consciousness. Borysko was now in standing in a hallway of a hotel. He turns to his right and sees that he is on the 2****nd**** floor of the building, he can see grass and other plants outside, they look like they weren't effect by the disaster**

Borysko: **in head** Where the fuck am I?

**the voice from before starts in its unknown dialect**

Borysko: **in head **oh no, I know what's going on.

**Borysko hears the roar of a bloodsucker behind him. He starts running down the hallway, not looking behind him well he runs. As he runs down the hallway, he is not getting anywhere closer to the other side, the distance is growing. Borysko keeps running, but suddenly he is tackled through a window off the 2****nd****floor, Borysko looks at the unknown attacker and sees it is the one in the SEVA suit. ****Borysko Wakes up on a mattress, the room is dark and the only light source was a candle, and the light coming from a neighboring room. The room was made out of stone, and looked like a basement for storing thing**

Borysko: How did I end up here? **gets up**

**Borysko saw a container, he walked over to it and opened it. All of his things were inside it, he took back all of his stuff and went into the other room. It was just a stairs leading back to Yanov station. On the ground level of Yanov, Borysko saw that Ruslan and Oleksandr had finally woken up and were having a bad hangover. Borysko walks over to them**

Chapter 23: Finding the Trail

**Minutes before, Ruslan and Oleksandr start waking up**

Ruslan: **lifts his upper body and starts rubbing his head** God my head...

Oleksandr: **does the same** ugggggg, hey? Wheres Borysko.

Ruslan: **starts looking around frantically** shit where is he? **stands up, and starts calling for Borysko**

Oleksandr: Calm down, he must have gone out looking for that major fellow, he'll be fine.

Ruslan: I'm going to go search for him **grips his head** after this hangover wears off.

Oleksandr: Sounds good.

**Ruslan and Oleksandr start waiting around a table for their hangovers to go away. A few minutes later, Borysko walks over to them**

Ruslan: Hey Borysko, there you are, I was going to go look for you...after my hangover wears off.

Oleksandr: You went after that major?

Borysko: Yeah, before a squad of bandits attacked me, lead me to the swamps, then got chased off by zombies, and then I end up back here, perfectly fine, even though I was shot multiple times.

Ruslan: Huh, strange.

Borysko: Its not strange, its fucking freaky!

Oleksandr: Yeah whatever.

Borysko: Now load up, we're moving out.

Ruslan: Where we going?

Borysko: To the tower outside.

Oleksandr: Alright.

Ruslan: Sounds good.

**they go outside and to the tower, a pool of blood was on the ground in-front of the door**

Borysko: Mutants must have taken the body away.

Ruslan: What body?

Borysko: That's not important, lets just check out this tower.

Oleksandr: Alright.

**they go into the tower. They walk up all the stairs to the top, at the top there is a bed and multiple maps and plans on the walls**

Ruslan: What's with all this stuff?

Oleksandr: I don't know?

Borysko: Just look around for anything you can find about where the major mite be.

Oleksandr: Roger.

Ruslan: Whatever.

**they look around the room. After a few minutes of searching**

Oleksandr: Found something! **holding a document in his hands**

Borysko: Let me see that **takes it out of Oleksandr's hands**

Oleksandr: Could have ask for it.

Ruslan: Shut up Oleksandr.

**Borysko starts reading it. Its a document with info about a path to Pripyat**

Borysko: This says there is a path through Jupiter underground, that leads straight to Pripyat.

Ruslan: Pripyat?

Oleksandr: The ghost city?

Borysko: Yes.

Ruslan: **whispers** Oh no...

Oleksandr: **whispers** Please don't say it...

Borysko: We're going to pripyat!


	12. Chapter 24-25

Chapter 24: Preparation

Oleksandr: No way I'm going there, its filled with Mutants, Monolith, and Zombies.

Ruslan: There are zombies all over the zone, plus mutants, although the monolith are a problem.

Borysko: The Jupiter underground is filled with poisonous gas, we're going to need SEVA suits.

Oleksandr: How in gods name are we going to get those?

Borysko: I'll think of something.

Oleksandr: Well you can count me out.

Borysko: Are you sure?

Oleksandr: Yes.

Borysko: We mite find, item 62 there.

Oleksandr:...How do you know about that?

Borysko: I can read minds...nah you told me well you were drunk.

Oleksandr: Damn, fine I'll go, only because I want to recover item 62.

**the stalkers went back to Yanov station and began standing around a table**

Borysko: I have no idea on how we can get these suits.

Ruslan and Oleksandr: **remain silent**

**a group of five stalkers walk into Yanov station, they are all wearing SEVA suits, they begin to talk too the local trader. Borysko begin to over hear the conversation**

Trader: What can I do for you loners?

Stalker Squad leader: Me and my boys are planing on heading into the Jupiter underground, and we need some more ammo.

Trader: Alright, lets start trading then.

**Borysko Turns to his companions**

Borysko: Did you hear that, those stalkers are heading into Jupiter underground as well, and they have suits!

Oleksandr: Yeah, and?

Ruslan: Oh wait, do you mean?

Borysko: Yes, we're going to steal those suits.

Ruslan: Finally.

Oleksandr: Wait, if we explain our situation to them, maybe they will give us the suits.

**Borysko and Ruslan laugh**

Borysko: Alright, here's the plan, we are going to follow these guys, and before they go into Jupiter underground we shoot them down.

Oleksandr: Or we could get our own suits?

Borysko: Where, would we get these suits exactly?

Oleksandr: I have an idea.

Ruslan: Well spit it out man.

Oleksandr: We are going to the scientist bunker, and asking them for some.

Borysko: They don't have SEVA suits, all they have is SSP-99M Suits.

Ruslan: And those things aren't very protective.

Oleksandr: Well, we can't steal from stalkers for our own selfish reasons.

Borysko: Yeah we can.

Ruslan: He's done it before.

Oleksandr: **silent**

**Borysko Notices the SEVA suit stalkers begin leaving**

Borysko: Come on, their leaving, lets go.

**Borysko, Ruslan, and Oleksandr began following the stalkers to Jupiter Factory**

Chapter 25: Following the Trail

**On the way to Jupiter Factory**

Oleksandr: Do we have to kill them?

Borysko: There are to many to just rob, we have to kill them all.

Ruslan: God this is going to be good.

Oleksandr: **remains silent**

**at the Jupiter Factory, the SEVA stalker were out of sight**

Oleksandr: Just keep following me, I know where they are going.

Ruslan: Good to have someone who worked in this area with us.

**well they were walking on a road between two buildings, they hear something**

Ruslan: Wait, something's not right.

Oleksandr: Yeah, I heard something as well.

Borysko: Be at the ready.

**they start looking around aiming their weapons at each and every way, the sounds were coming from both buildings, they sounded like foot steps**

Borysko: They sound like, foot steps.

Ruslan: Foot steps?

Oleksandr: If they are foot steps, that means-

**from both sides Mercs start shooting the stalkers from the building's windows. Oleksandr gets shot in the arm, Borysko and Ruslan start shooting well retreating, Oleksandr start shooting his AK with one arm well falling back. The pinned stalkers start running away from the area, the Mercs continue to fire, Ruslan gets shot in the leg and falls to the ground**

Ruslan: AHHHH!

Borysko: **turns to Ruslan** I'm coming.

Oleksandr: Forget about him, hes dead, we have to get out of here.

Borysko:...No, go on with out me **start running to Ruslan**

**Oleksandr begins running away, not turning back**

**Borysko Started dragging Ruslan back, well ruslan pulled out his pistol and started shooting at the mercs, once they turn to a corner they could see the way out from there**

Borysko: We're almost out of here.

Ruslan: G-great **coughs up blood**

**Borysko examines Ruslan, he was not only shot in the leg, he was shot in the stomach and chest, blood was running down his body quickly**

Ruslan: Is it...bad?

Borysko: No, y-your going to be fine **pulls out his flame artifact and firefly artifact, and place it on Ruslan, well at the same time putting the Jellyfish artifact on him to keep him from dying from the artifacts radiation **

**the Mercs got out of the buildings and were slowly approaching them from the road**

Borysko: Try to keep the artifacts on you, I'll be right back.

Ruslan: Try not...to get...yourself killed out there.

Borysko: **pulls out his Sniper rifle, checks the mag and walks out into the open**

**Borysko aims down his scope and takes a quick shot at one of the mercs, getting a perfect head shot. The mercs begin opening fire on Borysko, well he shoots another one in the head. A bullet hits Borysko's shoulder, but he powers through the pain and shoots another one in the head. Another bullet hits Borysko in the leg, Borysko feels the shot but continues to fire hit one more Merc. The last two start shooting down Borysko, Borysko gets shot multiple times in the torso and falls to the ground. The mercs walk over to Borysko, one aims his pistol at Borysko's head, but before firing, a bullet hits the merc in the head. Borysko turns to see a badly wounded Ruslan shooting at the other mercenary, the other merc falls over onto the ground, dead**

Borysko: Quickly...use the artifacts to...heal me

Ruslan: Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that.

Borysko: W-w-what?

Ruslan: These artifacts are quite useful, and you were holding out on me, so no, your staying here.

Borysko: Basturd! **Coughs** I saved your life **coughs** and this...is how you repay me?

Ruslan: **laughs** guess this is goodbye.

**Borysko blacks out. He wakes up briefly a few times. The first time he sees the same thing. The next time he sees a stalker walking over to him from a distance. The next time the stalker is closer, and is confirmed to be wearing a SEVA suit. Then he is being dragged through the dirt. And the last thing he sees, is him being dragged into a building**


	13. Chapter 26-27

Chapter 26: Monster's Trail

This is Leonid, Audio log five. I over heard these bandits planing on ambushing some stalkers at the Jupiter Factory. Me and my friend mite not be able to kill off all these bandits, but I'm going to ruin their plan of killing fellow stalkers. Hope I'm not to late.

**Leonid puts away his PDA and puts it in one of his Jacket's pocket's, he then pulls out his compact AK, he looks over to his companion who was sleeping next to a campfire, he was wearing a Duty suit**

Leonid: Hey inquisitor wake up.

Inquisitor: **groans** what?

Leonid: Come on, we're moving out.

Inquisitor: Why?

Leonid: Because we have to stop those bandits from killing fellow stalkers.

Inquisitor: But they went out a hour before us, and we rested at this camp for another hour, they probably have already done it.

Leonid: I don't care, we have to at least find those stalkers and help them if they are still alive.

Inquisitor: Whatever **gets up and picks up his pump action shotgun** lets get moving.

**the two stalkers walked into the Jupiter factory, next to a toxic pit lied a body, a pack of dogs were eating the corpse. Inquisitor aimed his gun at them, but Leonid gestured for him to not shoot. Leonid pulled out a grenade and throws it over to the dogs. The dogs look over to the grenade that landed on the body, the grenade explodes sending the dogs flying. The stalkers walked over to the body, it had multiple artifacts on it**

Leonid: He must have been getting out of the Factory, didn't get far.

Inquisitor: Look at this stuff, he had two jellyfishes, a flame, and a firefly.

Leonid: Where he is, hes not going to be needing these.

Inquisitor: Great! **takes the artifacts**

**they continued into the factory. As they walk they find multiple mercenaries corpses around a area**

Inquisitor: Huh, looks like these mercs ran into those bandits.

**Leonid notices two trails of blood, one leading to a pool of blood next to a building, the other leading deeper into the factory**

Leonid: Look a trail, follow me **starts following the trail of blood**

Inquisitor: Okay **follows Leonid**

**the stalkers followed the trail althrough the factory. But the trail suddenly stops next to a crash helicopter**

Inquisitor: The trail just...stops.

Leonid: Hm, strange.

**Leonid examines the empty space. After looking into space for a bit, he realizes something is right in-front of him**

Leonid: Something is...right in- **walks past the blood trail and suddenly disappears**

Inquisitor: Leonid? Where did you- **walks forward past the trail and disappears as well**

**Leonid walks up, he gets up and looks around. He was on the roof of a building, he looks over and sees Inquisitor passed out on the roof, he walks over to the edge of the building, and saw the City of Pripyat**

Leonid: Am I in?

**Inquisitor begins to wake up**

Inquisitor: **groans** what happened? **gets up, and looks over to Leonid **what are you looking at? **walks over to the edge and looks at the city, he was in complete shock as he looked at the city **We're in...

Leonid: Pripyat.

Inquisitor: How did we get here?

Leonid: There must have been a anomaly...it must have transported us here.

Inquisitor: Well, how do we get out?

**looks back at the spot where he woke up, he saw the trail of blood leading down the building**

Leonid: We can figure that out later, but for now, we have a mission to do **walks over to the trail**

Inquisitor: Are you insane? This place is dangerous, its filled with monolithians!

Leonid: That may be, but there is a wounded stalker out there, and I'm going to find him, now are you with me, or not?

Inquisitor: **sighs** fine, lead the way, captain crazy.

**Leonid and Inquisitor followed the trail into the lower sections of the building**

Chapter 27: Pripyat

**Borysko begins to wake up, he raises his head looking around. He was on a mattress in a stone building, he turned to his left and saw a Mercenary standing over him. The merc was in a Exoskeleton, mercenary styled**

Mercenary: Your awake, finally.

Borysko: Where am I?

Mercenary: You are in my camp, my name is Jackal, I lead a group of mercenaries, and I need your help.

Borysko: What's in it for me?

Jackal: I won't kill you, and I'll help you go back to Yanov.

Borysko: Bandits and Mercs, always threatening to kill you, if you don't do what they say...fine I'll help you.

Jackal: Good, my men **helps Borysko up** will supply you with a suit, a better shooter, and some quality ammo.

Borysko: I was wrong, Mercs are better then bandits.

Jackal: Just go get ready, we head out in a bit.

Borysko: Alright...quick question?

Jackal: What?

Borysko: How did I get here.

Jackal: I just found you on the ground somewhere, but my men have told me about your sniper capabilities, which will be very useful for this meeting.

Borysko: Meeting? what meeting?

Jackal: Your questions will be answered after your job is done, now get out of my face.

Borysko: Alright **goes into the other room**

**in the next room, multiple mercenaries with assault rifle, RPGs, Merc suits and Exoskeletons were standing around checking their equipment. One of the mercenaries were waving to Borysko, the merc was sitting on a crate with a more crate behind him, Borysko walks over to the merc**

Mercenary: You the new guy?

Borysko: I guess...

Mercenary: I have been ordered to give you some new equipment, and ammo.

Borysko: Yeah, hand it over.

Mercenary: Alright alright, calm yourself **opens a long wooden box and pulls out a Large sniper rifle** here you go, the SVD sniper rifle **hands it over to Borysko** what else we got **opens another crate, and pulls out a Mercenary suit** one Merc suit **gives it to Borysko** and lastly **opens another crate and gives Borysko three magazines for the sniper rifle** there your all geared up.

Borysko: Why are you giving me this stuff, am I assassinating someone?

Mercenary: No, your going to keep us safe well we give our, employers the data they wanted.

Borysko: So, I'm a sentry?

Mercenary: Basically, Black wants to make sure me, him, or our employer don't die, during this little summit of ours.

Borysko: What makes him think I'm a good sniper?

Mercenary: Because you killed most of our guys, by yourself, with a sniper rifle.

Borysko: Yeah, I am a excellent sniper.

Mercenary: Calm yourself, don't get a big head.

Borysko: **chuckles** yeah, right.

Mercenary: The names Barchuk by the way.

Borysko: Borysko Voloshyn.

Barchuk: Well, we head out in a hour, you should load up before we go.

Borysko: Alright...hey can I ask you something?

Barchuk: Shoot.

Borysko: How did I get here?

Barchuk: We found you in a building, we recognized you as the one who shot down most of our boys, leaving us with less men then expected for the summit, so your going to protect whatever forces we have, during the summit.

Borysko: Well, I actually don't have anything to come back to in Yanov or Zaton, and I was trying to get to pripyat anyways, so if its no problem, I much prefer being a merc then a stalker.

Barchuk: Hm, maybe, if you do a good job protecting us during the summit at least.

Borysko: Alright, see ya around.

Barchuk: Goodbye.

**Borysko walked off, and got ready for the summit**


	14. Chapter 28-29

Chapter 28: A lost City

**Leonid and** **Inquisitor continued to go through the building, following the trail of blood. They had their weapons out and were always aiming it in-front of them as they followed the trail. After some time of walking the trail lead to a room, a pool of blood was in the middle of the room, bedrolls and a campfire was also in the room. Used medical items littered the floor**

Inquisitor: Looks like he bandage himself up before dying.

Leonid: Well, we still need to find him.

Inquisitor: Why? He's fine.

Leonid: No, hes stuck, in a city filled with monolith, mutants, and who knows what else could be lurking in every corner.

Inquisitor: **sighs** fine, we'll find this stalker, but once we do, we're getting out of here.

Leonid: Fine, look around for any clues to where he his.

**they began searching around the room, after a few minutes of looking around. Inquisitor looks into the bedroll, and finds a PDA**

Inquisitor: Found something.

Leonid: A PDA? Great it mite be able to tell us where he is.

Inquisitor: Exactly **starts looking through the PDA**

Leonid: What's it say?

Inquisitor: It says there is a Base of operations here in Pripyat, where the military are staying at.

Leonid: Oh great, military.

Inquisitor: Hey, its your call, we could either go to the military, or get out of the city.

Leonid:...lets get to the military, before nightfall.

Inquisitor: Seriously?

Leonid: There is a stalker out there, and I am going to make sure he's alright, with or without you.

Inquisitor: Why are you trying to find this one stalker?

Leonid: **remains silent**

Inquisitor: Well, I'll help you find him, for now.

Leonid: Thanks.

Inquisitor: Yeah, lets just get out of here.

Leonid: Lead the way.

**the former duty member and current stalker walked out of the building and began heading towards the military base. After walking some time through the streets**

Inquisitor: The base is only a few blocks away.

Leonid: Good.

Inquisitor: So buddy, why you trying to find this one stalker?

Leonid: **remains silent**

Inquisitor:...Alright

**they heard a roar**

Leonid: Sounds like a-

Inquisitor: Bloodsucker.

**they hold their position and began aiming around looking for the bloodsucker. Inquisitor begins shooting and continues to fire**

Leonid: Where is it!

Inquisitor: Look out!

**a bloodsucker tackles down Leonid, he pulls out his knife and stabs the creature in the forehead, killing it instantly**

Inquisitor: You alright?

Leonid: **pushes off the bloodsucker** yeah I'm fine **gets up**

Inquisitor: Lets keep moving, before more appear.

Leonid: Agreed.

**they continued through the city**

Chapter 29: The Meeting

**on the top floor of a building, Borysko was watching the area below him, the meeting was taking place between these two tall buildings. Borysko was in the one on the right. Jackal and his men began walking out and taking their positions, Borysko could tell which one was jackal. After a bit, three other men walked out, they looked like scientist with their suits on. Jackal and one of the scientist began talking, as they discuss, Barchuk began radioing in**

Barchuk: **over PDA **I think I see something in a building, see what's up

Borysko: Alright **goes to a different window and looks at the building down the street of the meeting**

**Borysko saw a sniper aiming down his scope aiming at Jackal, Borysko recognized the sniper, it was the major he was following. Before he could fire, the Major shot first, Borysko processed to fire at the major, only hitting his shoulder. A bullet then hit close to the window Borysko was looking out of, he quickly takes cover and waits for the sharp shooters to go**

Barchuk: **over PDA **Jackal's dead, meet us back at the camp.

Borysko: Dammit **starts walking out of the building**

**Back at the mercenary camp, all the mercs were sitting around, not saying a thing to each other. Borysko enters, the mercs turn to him, and then continue to sit around, Borysko walked over to a wall and leaned his back on it. Barchuk walked over to a box and stood ontop of it**

Barchuk: Attention, for those who don't know, our leader jackal, is dead...and so, I will take his place, as leader...you may all go back to your business.

**Barchuk walks over to Borysko**

Barchuk: **whispers** Come with me.

**Borysko nods, and follows Barchuk to another room**

Borysko: What did you want to tell me?

Barchuk: I'm going to need you to do one thing before you are officially apart of this group.

Borysko: What am I going to be doing?

Barchuk: You are going to kill the army's leader, think you can do that?

Borysko: Of course I can, where is he?

Barchuk: In the military's base located in pripyat, I've marked the location on your PDA.

Borysko: Alright.

Barchuk: You will have a companion with you during this mission.

Borysko: Okay, who?

Barchuk: His name is-

**Mercenary walks in**

Barchuk: Oh, here he is now.

Mercenary: Hey Borysko.

Borysko: How do you- wait, Oleksandr?

Mercenary: Yeah, its me.

Borysko: How did you?

Barchuk: We found him back at Yanov, after we requested him to join us, he accepted, do you know him?

Borysko: Yeah, he left me and my brother behind for you mercs to kill us off.

Barchuk: Well, you can catch up later, you have a job to do.

Borysko: Right.

Barchuk: Good luck out there

*Borysko and Oleksandr walk out of the camp, and started heading to the military's base of operations. On the way to the military base

Oleksandr: Come on, aren't you glad to see me?

Borysko: No, not exactly.

Oleksandr: Look, I was injured and wouldn't last long in a fight, I had to get out of there.

Borysko: I understand...did you see him?

Oleksandr: Who?

Borysko: My brother, did you see him in Yanov?

Oleksandr: Oh, no, I didn't...should he be in Yanov?

Borysko: No, but he should have all my artifacts.

Oleksandr: What do you mean?

Borysko: That Basturd took all my artifacts, and equipment and left me for dead.

Oleksandr: What?

Borysko: He betrayed me, after what I did for him, he just, turns his back on me.

Oleksandr: **remains silent**


	15. Chapter 30-31

Chapter 30: Monolith

**Leonid and Inquisitor headed to the military base. As they progressed through the city, they began to hear voices as they walk, whispers in the shadows**

Leonid: You hear the voices to right.

Inquisitor: Yes, and its creeping me out.

**as they walked around a building they saw a squad of stalkers, their suits were UN-familiar, and their weapons were rare**

Leonid: Hey look stalkers. Hey over he-

Inquisitor: **puts a hand over Leonid's mouth and pulls him back out of the vision of the stalkers, whispers **those aren't friendly stalkers **removes his hand from Leonid's mouth**

Leonid: **whispers** what do you mean by, non-friendly stalkers?

Inquisitor: **silently **just stay silent, and let them pass.

**the unknown stalkers began walking by the building, not turning to the other street where Leonid and Inquisitor were hiding next to a building. Once the stalkers pass**

Leonid: Let me guess, those were monolith.

Inquisitor: Yeah, I remember fighting them at the army warehouse, lets get moving, we're probably close to the monolith's territory, we have to get to the army base

Leonid: Agreed.

**they continued towards the military's base. After sometime of walking**

Leonid: Know anything about the monolith?

Inquisitor: They worship the wish granter, they are brainwashed stalkers, and they are no friendly to any faction.

Leonid: Hm, what else can you tell me about them?

Inquisitor: They are deadly, mutants usually don't attack them, and they can be anywhere, just waiting for some stalkers to walk over and just gun them down.

Leonid: Why do they do this?

Inquisitor: To protect the center of the zone, so the monolith can be safe.

Leonid: so the monolith or wish granter is there god and leader?

Inquisitor: Yes, I heard some stalkers talk about something called, C-Consciousness, and how it was expanding the zone, and possible destroy the world, bah bah bah, got fucked, bah bah bah, Strelok saves the world.

Leonid: Who's Strelok?

Inquisitor: Strelok is some stalker who got to the center a couple of times, the last time he went there he destroyed C-Consciousness, and basically strewed over the monolith faction, now all those monolithians have it some parts of Pripyat, and the Chernobyl nuclear power plant.

Leonid: Ha, those basturds got fucked up.

Inquisitor: Yeah, I know right, monsters deserved it.

**a bullet hits the ground next to Leonid**

Leonid: Shit!

Inquisitor: Sniper! Find cover!

**Leonid and Inquisitor ran to the side of a building hiding from the sniper**

Leonid: **whispers** who the hell is shooting at us?

Inquisitor: **whisper** let me check **peeks his head around the corner a bit, but retreats when a bullet hits the wall right next to his head**

Leonid: Did you see him?

Inquisitor: **sarcastic** yes, I saw him, that's why I pulled my head back.

Leonid: Great, where is he?

Inquisitor: **stares at Leonid**

Leonid:...what?

Inquisitor: shut up, and pass me a grenade.

Leonid: why?

Inquisitor: Just pass me the goddamn grenade!

Leonid: Right, sorry **gives inquisitor a grenade**

Inquisitor: Keep a eye on us now **pulls the pin of the grenade and throws it into the line of sight of the sniper**

**the grenade explodes**

Inquisitor: open fire **starts shooting at a building's window**

**Leonid starts shooting at the same window. After Leonid and Inquisitor fire a mag into the window they run out of ammo, after reloading they continue to aim their guns at the window. After waiting a minute for the sniper to come out**

Leonid: He's dead.

Inquisitor: Lets get out of here then, I think we mite have attracted some mutants to our position.

Leonid: Alright, lets get out of here.

**the stalkers continue to go through the city streets**

Chapter 31: Controllers

**Borysko and Oleksandr continued to walk through the streets of Pripyat. They then walk past a Grocery store. They heard screaming from it**

Oleksandr: Did you hear that?

Borysko: Yeah.

Oleksandr: Maybe we should check it out.

Borysko: We have a job to do, Oleksandr. We don't have time to chase after the sound of screaming.

Oleksandr: Come on, we mite find some artifacts in there.

Borysko: Fine, but if we get killed, I'm going to beat the shit out of you in the afterlife.

Oleksandr: If, there is a afterlife.

**they walked into the Grocery store. Inside, there were three bodies on the ground all dressed in military uniforms. Oleksandr goes over to one and starts looting the body**

Borysko: Wonder what killed them?

Oleksandr: Who cares, lets just loot them.

Borysko: I really think something wrong is going on here...

Oleksandr: Your just being paranoid.

**a man wearing a military suit appeared next to Oleksandr, pointing a AK at him. The Soldier's gun was shaking**

Soldier: W-who are you?

Oleksandr: Whoa, just calm down buddy, you do-

Soldier: Lies!

**before the military stalker was able to fire, Borysko punched him in the face. The military stalker stumbled back. Borysko pulled out a pistol and started shooting the soldier multiple times in the chest, unloading an entire mag on him. The soldier fell to the ground**

Oleksandr:...yeah, we should get out of here **stops looting**

Borysko: Exactly.

**When Oleksandr started heading towards the door he fell to the ground, and began holding his head in pain**

Borysko: Oleksandr? Whats-

**Borysko's head began to hurt as well**

Borysko: AHHHH! **places his hands on his head**

**a mutated looking man began walking over to Oleksandr and Borysko**

Borysko: What the hell? **aims his pistol at the man and starts shooting**

**the bullets barely do anything to the mutant, and it does a psy attack on Borysko**

Borysko: ahhhh **pulls out his sniper rifle**

**Borysko began shooting at the mutant with his sniper rifle. After unloading an entire magazine into the creature, it falls over onto the ground. Borysko looks to Oleksandr**

Borysko: Oleksandr? You okay man?

**Oleksandr was motionless on the ground, and remained silent**

Borysko: Oleksandr? **starts walking over to him**

**Oleksandr suddenly springs back to life, and gets up, panting**

Oleksandr: Did I...what happened?

Borysko: I don't even know, some mutant was trying to take over our minds or something.

Oleksandr: **stares at the mutant** that, was a controller.

Borysko: Tough piece of shit, controllers are, I had to unload an entire magazine into that fucker to kill it.

Oleksandr: Lets just get out of here.

Borysko: We should loot these guys first.

Oleksandr: I thought you said you didn't want to loot?

Borysko: I didn't, but sense that controller is gone, I don't see any reason not to loot.

Oleksandr: Good point.

**Borysko and Oleksandr began looting the bodies. After they finished looting**

Borysko: That everything?

Oleksandr: I think, you should check the back, see if there's anything in there.

Borysko: Alright **goes into the back of the store**

**After looking around the back of the store, Borysko hears a gunshot**

Borysko: Huh? **runs back to Oleksandr**

**he sees Oleksandr on the ground, with a military stalker's foot on top of his back, well aiming a pistol at him**

Borysko: **aims his sniper rifle at the military stalker** Put the gun down.

Major Degtyarev: I would say the same to you.

Borysko: Major Degtyarev?

Major Degtyarev: Hey, your that stalker who was looking through my stuff.

Borysko: Yeah, I was.

Major Degtyarev: And you shot me in the arm.

Borysko: Oh, you know I was the one who did that?

Major Degtyarev: Yeah, I do.

Borysko:...I was just following my orders, the mercenaries made me.

Major Degtyarev: Yeah, sure they did.

Borysko: You have to believe me, they are making us do this, we don't want to, they'll kill us if we didn't.

Major Degtyarev: Likely story.

Borysko: It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, I'll kill you if you kill him.

Major Degtyarev: Heh, yeah, I guess you would.

Oleksandr: Can you, get off me?

Major Degtyarev: That depends, if your friend won't shoot me when I leave.

Oleksandr: Just say you won't shoot him.

Borysko: **silent**

Oleksandr: Come on, just say you won't.

Borysko:...Fine, I won't

Major Degtyarev: Good **removes his foot off of Oleksandr, and begins walking away, with his pistol pointed at Oleksandr**

**once Major Degtyarev was outside he began running away. Borysko helped Oleksandr up**

Oleksandr: God, that was a close one.

Borysko: Yeah, lets follow him back to the base.

Oleksandr: Hm, good idea.

**the Mercenaries began following Major Degtyarev, back to the military base**


End file.
